1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the area of casting. It aims at a device which will permit the separation of a casting piece from the deadhead to which it is linked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Separation of the casting deadhead is a frequent operation in casting. The present invention aims at supplying a portable device permitting one to carry out this operation more quietly and without shocks, while avoiding errors.